


His Apology

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Smut Week [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“’Cause I’m ready to give you my apology Angel,” he murmured as he lifted his head to talk directly into her ear before nipping gently at her ear. “Just gotta tell me s’okay to.”</p><p>“Mick,” Caitlin moaned quietly as she balled her hands into fists on the counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two, Fave M/F Ship. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this hot mess.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

Mick crosses his arms as he leans back against the wall once he’s fully inside of the kitchen. He watches as Caitlin smoothly moves on the other side of the medium sized space. She’s currently assessing what the safe house their currently stuck in, has for food.

“Gonna stay mad at me all night?” Mick rumbled as he pushed off the wall and began to stalk across the small space. Pushing into Caitlin’s space, he lifted his right hand to move the hair off her neck before placing both hands onto her hips. Bending down, he began to mouth gently at her bared neck.

Caitlin bit her bottom lip before any sound could escape her mouth at the sudden sensation of Mick’s mouth on her as he kissed down her neck.

“Hmm, doll face?” He asked before gently nipping at the part where her neck and shoulder met.

He brought his left hand up from her waist and slipped it underneath the tiny grey t-shirt she normally slept in. He slowly moved his hand up to just underneath her left breast before stopping his movements. Keeping his left stilled, he moved his right towards the front to play with the ribbon bow at the front of her sleeping shorts. Playing with it for a few seconds, he dipped three fingers under to rub at the soft skin of her lower stomach.

“’Cause I’m ready to give you my apology Angel,” he murmured as he lifted his head to talk directly into her ear before nipping gently at her ear. “Just gotta tell me s’okay to.”

“Mick,” Caitlin moaned quietly as she balled her hands into fists on the counter. She leaned forwards just the slightest, pushing her hips back into his upper thighs.

“I am forgiven?” He growls out softly still as he moved his head back to mouth at her neck once again. He lets his entire right hand slip into her shorts, but keeps it over her panties. He teases her by running his fingers over her with a barely there movement.

“No,” Caitlin breathed out as she angled her head farther to the side, to give Mick more of her neck.

Biting just a touch harder before pulling back, Mick let out a displeased rumble, “I’ll work harder on my apology then.” He let his right hand begin to move just a little more firmly, while he moved his left hand up to actually cup her breast, flicking his thumb over her nipple as soon as he did.

“I’ll get you to forgive me Angel,” he muttered as he straightened his body up but kept his hands where they were. “Make sure you know just how sorry I am ‘bout the kitchen.”

“You’re not sorry though,” Caitlin breathed out as she unclenched her hands, laying them out flat against the lament counter top. She arched slightly, as his right began to stroke more firmly against her mound, “You hated that stove.”

“I do,” he agreed easily as he hooked his thumb into her panties and pulled it aside, so he could slip his fingers beneath it. “Burnt more than half my cakes,” he grumbled with just a touch a pouty in his voice.

“I-it did do that,” Caitlin nodded slightly before letting out a shaky breath, her hips hitching just the tiniest bit as one of his fingers slipped between her folds.

“Can feed you, if that fucker keeps burning my food,” he added on as if the woman in front of him hadn’t said a word or made a sound. “Had to go,” he let his lips twist up into a pleased smile as he slipped a second finger into her and moved them up to flick at her clit before moving them back down towards her hole.

“Co-uld of ju-st said somethING,” Caitlin cried out as he slipped both fingers into her without warning. “Mick,” she moaned out as she propelled her hips forward as much as she could, “ _Please_.”

“You forgive me and I’ll stop teasing you,” he stated as he stopped flicking his left thumb across her hardened nipple and stilled the fingers of his right hand. “I’ll give you want you want Cait, if you do the same.”

“Fine,” she snapped out, turning her head to the side and up to glare at him.

In turn, flicked both his thumb across her nipple while also pushing his fingers back into her just a shy of rough, “Gotta say it,” he quipped as he brought his pointer finger up to give her nipple a quick pinch.

“I forgive you,” she ground out quickly before letting out a high whine.

“Wasn’t so hard Angel,” he stated as he pulled his hands from underneath her clothes. Taking a small step back he quickly turned her around before gripping her hips and lifting her up.

Instinctively Caitlin wrapped her arms around his neck while her legs pressed tightly into his sides. She glared as the man carried her over to the table before dropping down into one of the three chairs that surrounded it.

Looking up, Mick gave a quick leer before bringing his left hand to once again move the hair from her neck. Moving forward, he gently it the junction of her neck and shoulder before pulling back a give her a quick kiss.

“Let me show you how sorry I am Angel,” he rumbled quietly against her lips.

“Okay” she breathed just as softly as she subtly rocked her hips into his. “Show me how sorry you are Mick.”

Mick gave her a wicked grin before tightening his grip once again on her hips and lifted her up to place her onto the table behind her. Leaning forward, he hooked his fingers into her shorts and panties and gave her a questioning look.

Nodding Caitlin lifted her lips before Mick pulled them down and off her legs. She watched as he tossed them onto the floor behind him. Leaning back on her left hand she used her right to rug at her shirt.

“Tables cold,” he responded in a rumble to her unasked question. “We’ll get to that when I can get you somewhere more comfortable,” he paused to give her another wicked smile, “This is just the first part of my apology Angel.”

He placed his hands gentle onto her calves before lifting them and placed them on the rounded edge of the table. “Keep them here,” he ordered as he sat up further in the chair and pulled her legs a little more apart so he’d have an easier access to his prize.

He smoothed his hands up her legs until he could pull her by her hips closer to the edge. “You just lay on back Angel. I’ll do all the work here,” he spoke as he leaned closer.

Pausing, Mick dropped a kiss to the inside her knee before kiss down her left thigh, around her pussy and up her right thigh until he reached her knee. Turning his head he let his lips twist into something between a leer and a Cherise grin, “Gotta show you exactly how sorry I can be for upsetting you.”

With that, Mick leaned forward to give her folds a quick lick as he smoothed his hands up her legs. He rested the left at her hip, while he casually stroked her right thigh as he gave her a few more licks. Bringing his right hand to her mound, he gently pulled her folds apart and darted his tongue in to get her a few quick licks before sucking her clit into his mouth, holding it there for nearly a full minute.

Gently releasing her, he let his tongue dip down and slip into her hole for a few times before licking back up to flick at her clit.

Caitlin tossed her head back painfully against the table as she let out a loud moan. Fist her left hand into her auburn hair, she twisted her t-shirt into her right, “ _God, Mick_.”

Mick pulled his tongue back into his mouth and grinned against her, turning his head so his stumbled raked across her folds as gently as he could make it. He felt his cock give a twitch at her answering moan of pleasure before he let himself go back to licking and sucking her.

He pulled back after a short while, “You getting close Angel?” He asked letting his voice drop another octave, knowing it sent tiny shocks of pleasure down Caitlin’s spine when he did that.

“ _Yes_ ,” Caitlin moaned in response, “ _I’m, I’m just ri-right there Mick_.”

Instead of answering, or going back in with his tongue, Mick slipped in three fingers into her quickly. He sat up as he watched her body arch up off the table as she let out a something between a gasp and whine as she came from the sudden intrusion.

He pumped his fingers in and out as she rode her orgasm, before she whined at him to stop after another moment or two.

Pulling his fingers out, he brought them up to his mouth and licked them clean while he waited for his girlfriend to catch her breath. He sat back as Caitlin let her legs drop and dangle over the edge, though she stayed lying down.

“Wha-what’s,” Caitlin started but stopped to clear her voice when she realized she sounded a little hoarse. “What’s the second part of your apology?” She tried again after another moment.

“That part of the apology is in the bedroom,” he answered as he sat up so he could look down at her. “I think it might take a few hours to show you sorry I am. At least,” he gave her a nearly feral smile as he pushed himself to stand up. He moved his hands up and ran them over her bare legs, “You up for it?”

Caitlin let out a tinkle of laughter as she detached her hands from hair and clothing and held them out to Mick. He easily helped her sit up before lifting her off the table, so she could wrap her limbs around him.

“It sounds like a really good plan,” Caitlin answered as she ducked her head in close to give him a quick kiss.

He wrapped his left hand under her ass, while he snaked his right up into her hair. He angled her head just slightly before deepening the kiss for a few moments.

Pulling back, Caitlin nipped at his bottom lip before speaking against his lips, “Then let’s get going hot stuff.”

Mick rolled his eyes while he scoffed before shifting her, making sure he had a better grip and then walked them out of the kitchen.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this! Or any of my works! I adore comments!


End file.
